Home and office automation is an ever-growing market focused on streamlining and simplifying user experiences at home and work. The products and services that can be included in home and office automation systems vary widely based on user need. Customizable lights, adaptive blinds and thermometers, remotely controlled entry points, smart door locks, smart refrigerators, and smart washers are just a few products available and designed with the purpose of improving a user's life while at home and work. However, these products and services are limited by the wired and wireless communication networks of which they are a part. When a networked device moves outside the range of its corresponding control hub, in many cases the device becomes non-operational. Networks with one device communication hub suffer from limited range and limited number of controllable devices on the network. Multi-hub networks are difficult because devices have to be manually paired to each network hub either initially or whenever a mobile device moves from one hub's control range to another hub's control range.